onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Chiboust
|affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Pirate Officer; Minister of Mix |residence = Sanshoku Island |age = 27 |jva = Koji Haramaki }}Charlotte Chiboust is the 30th son and 51st child of the Charlotte Family and an officer of the Big Mom Pirates . He also serves as Totto Land's , governing over Sanshoku Island. He was a member of Charlotte Oven's army to ambush Luffy on Cacao Island. Appearance Chiboust is a tall and rotund man with comparatively short legs. He wears a blue suit over almost his entire body, leaving only his arms and face exposed. Around his head, he has cylindrical fixtures that resemble sun rays. He wears polka-dotted sashes around his shoulders and waist, and has a handle-shaped appendage on his back that resembles one for a teapot or cup. Personality Chiboust is loyal to his family and crew, as he helped them ambush Luffy on Cacao Island. He seems to have no problem with violence, as he tried to help rip out his crewmate Pekoms' eyes when Pekoms tried using his Sulong form against them. Abilities and Powers As the Minister of Mix, Chiboust has authority over Sanshoku Island, and as an officer of the Big Mom Pirates, he has authority over lower-ranking members of his crew. Physical Abilities Chiboust has a fair amount of physical strength, as he was able to hold down Pekoms' head along with a few of his crewmates while the mink was transforming into his Sulong form. Weapons Chiboust carries a large circular shield with a skull pattern on it, but has not been shown using it. History Whole Cake Island Arc An hour and twenty-four minutes before the scheduled rendezvous of Monkey D. Luffy, Chiboust joined many of his siblings and subordinates in occupying Cacao Island in preparation for ambushing the young pirate if he were to escape from Mirro-World. Fifty-two minutes later, he watched as his siblings discussed how Luffy would use Brûlée to escape. Afterwards, five minutes before Luffy was set to appear, Chiboust and the Big Mom Pirates prepared for battle. To his surprise, however, Pekoms instead came out with a captive Brûlée. Pekoms attempted to use his Sulong form against his crewmates, but was quickly assaulted and exposed the hidden Luffy in the process. Chiboust and some of his crewmates held Pekoms down and tried to gouge his eyes out to stop his Sulong transformation, but the scuffle was soon interrupted by the arrival of Germa 66. As the Vinsmoke Family facilitated Luffy and Sanji's escape, Chiboust was utterly shocked when Brûlée revealed that Luffy had defeated Katakuri. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, Chiboust complained about how Luffy had humiliated the Big Mom Pirates at the Tea Party and that he would get revenge by killing him. In the manga, he had no speaking lines when he debuted nor did he have his name or birth order revealed. The anime erroneously introduced him as the 29th son of the Charlotte Family, when in Oda's sketches he is stated to be the 30th son. Trivia *Chiboust's name comes from crème chiboust, a type of pastry cream, which fits with the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Chiboust fr:Charlotte Chiboust es:Charlotte Chiboust pl:Charlotte Chiboust it:Charlotte Chiboust ru:Шарлотта Шибуст Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Cacao Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Totto Land Ministers